Shattered Dreams
by Mystic3214
Summary: Terra Ribel is a 15 year old high school student, who lives with her 8 year old brother, Uio, and their father, Terance. The disappearance of her mother 4 years ago has put a lot of pressure on her. But one day, she and Uio find one of her mother's old machines..."It"... Little did Terra know..."It" would change her life forever.


(A/N: I do NOT own Pokemon! I only own the characters and the storyline! Also this story was inspired by many others, I hope you enjoy! :3)

"...No..."

"This...this can't be...how?...".

"Why?...Why is it doing that?..."

"...If...If I...if I just...".

*BWRRRR!*

"Ack! I, I can't- My hand is stuck!"

*SHRRRRR*

"AAAHHHH!!!!-"

*...clink...clink...clink...*

Terra POV:

Hi, My name is Terra Ribel, and I'm 15 years old. I'm a thin, white girl, a little on the short side, kind of scrawny. I'm kind of a tomboy as well. I enjoy video games, Comic books, Pokémon and especially war fights. Wether it be old time or modern time, I enjoy reading about world war I and II and tribal wars in the past. I don't know why, but it really interests me. My mother always tried to get me interested in science. I'll admit, science is pretty interesting, but usually only when it involves weapons like nuclear explosives and things like that.

Now, your probably wonder why I said "tried" instead of "tries" right?

Well...4 years ago...my mother disappeared...she had been talking about traveling to a new world. A world where anything is possible. And the weirdest part is that she said it could all be done without formulas or mechanics or anything. All we would need is our minds. As soon as everyone heard her, they thought she was crazy.

That night, she went into her lab, and that was the last we saw from her, because the next morning, she was nowhere to be found. We set up searched parties and searched months for her. She was nowhere.

There were rumors that she actually found the place she wanted to go, whatever it was, but most said she just left society because of her failed knowledge.

Anyways, enough of that...

*BOOM*

I looked out the window, it was raining hard. I sat up in my bed and continued to stare out the window. Finally, I got out of bed and went down stairs. My little brother Uio, was making himself a glass of milk.

He's a tall boy, white, blond hair, he honestly looks pretty nice for being only 8. He can get on my nerves sometimes, but I still love him. And, he honestly has helped through our hard times.

"Dad said he'd be home in a few hours". Uio said as he continues pooring his milk. "He said he wants us to clean the lab".

"The lab". That's what it is. Not "Mom's lab". Because it's very rare in this house that the word's "Mom" or "Mindy" are used.

Then the man on the radio started talking. "Tommorow is the 4th anniversary of the disappearance of Mindy Ribel.". "There is no known trace of her in the past 4 years...". As he continued to talk, Uio spoke.

"H-he's talking about mom...". Like I expected, his voice cracked. I went over to him and hugged him gently.

He didn't say anything and just buried his face in my chest. I patted his head and comforted him, he missed mom, I did too.

After he felt better, he went back to his milk.

I went into "The lab".

Dusty old place, hadn't been clean in, like what? A month? 2 months? And even then we didn't CLEAN it. Just took made everything look "neat".

I say mom's old box of gadgets. Didn't bother grabbing anything cuz' it would only brings back memories.

"Memories..." I said quietly to myself. I hated that word. Despised it. I had a lot of memories, especially with my mom, sometimes I'd start to look back at them, then stop because it made me nearly cry.

I picked up the box of gadgets and set the on the table, then I looked and saw a large, metal pole on the ground. I put it on the table as well.

It was then I noticed a horrible smell, I looked under the desk and saw a half eaten ham sandwich and nearly vommited. "Eww...". I just walked away, I'd deal with that later.

Then, I got to... "It".

By "It" I meant, a large, round machine with an electric bulb on top. It was supported by three metal stems.

I kinda just stared at it.

The machine that took my mom away...or...so some beileve...

"It...". I said silently.

I hated that machine, we all did, but, you just can't get rid of something that had such a huge impact on your life, ya know?

Now I bet your wonder, "why haven't we used the machine to see where mom went?".

Well...none of us knew how it worked. Like, at all...

No button, no password keyboard, no secret compartment, nothing!

The only thing there was, was a weird, orange looking stone in the center. Dad even tried touching it once. But nothing happening.

I tried it after, and even Uio did, nothing.

I opened the small hatch of the machine and looked at the stone. It had a feel to it, like, when you looked at it, you almost feel, sad? Angry? I don't know how to explain it to be honest...

It feels smooth, yet rough on some edges, it's kinda like metal I guess.

I looked at it, I just wanted to take it out and smash it on the floor...

Just take it out and smash it...

Take it out...

Wait a minute...

4 years...4 years...

And nobody has tried...moving the stone...

At all...

I hesitated, afraid of what could happen...but slowly...I took hold of the stone...

And twisted it the right...

*Clink*

A noise, sounded like metal hitting metal...

I twisted it again...

*Clink*

Same noise...just a little louder...

Twisted it again...

*Clink!*

*Shrk! Shrk! Shrk!*

New sound, but...this one wasn't metal hitting metal...

I was the sound of a machine starting up!

*Shrrk!!! Shrrk!!! Shrrk!!!*

By now, Uio had heard the noises ran in, wiping the milk off his face. "W-what's happening?!" He yelled.

"I don't know!" I was going to back away from the machine, but, it was like, drawing me towards it, calling me, like some sort of mental magnet.

I slowly started moving closer, and closer...

"TERRA GET AWAY FROM IT" Uio shouted. I didn't listen, I kept walking closer...

...until I touched the stone...

All of a sudden...everything was blurry...I felt frozen in place...I couldn't breath...I could barely see...I barely...slowly moved my head...and saw the stone glowing brightly! Then, I felt a strong, hard wave of pain wash over me, as if my bones were being crushed, piece by piece.

I tried to pull my hand away...but it was stuck!

I saw Uio running too me...but everything was slowed down...I couldn't hear him, his mouth was moving, but nothing came...I could only hear my own heartbeat...loud...fast...scared...

Then...in a matter of seconds...I saw the ground rush up to to me, and everything went black...

It was all black...just...pitch black...

I couldn't move...at all...

I tried to move...and I felt myself hit something...like...a wall...

I moved again...and I hit it again...

...and again...and again...and again...and the more I did...the weirder and worse I felt...I couldn't breathe...and I felt like I would die if I didn't do something...

At this point I knew two things: I was inside of something. And I had to get out NOW!

I rapidly banged against the wall, I couldn't hear myself banging, but I could feel it. I kept banging...and banging...and banging...

*crack!*

The wall started to give way...I saw a tiny glimpse of light...

I banging even harder, and harder, and harder, I felt like my lungs were gonna explode any second, I then banged it as hard as I possible could...

*CRACK!*

and a hole broke open, and light buzzed it, it was hard adjusting to it...

I don't think I was standing, so I guess I crawled out into the light? I can't remember...

I couldn't keep my eyes open...so I passed out...

I woke up, it was dark, and quiet...I saw stars in the sky...so it was night..

I couldn't move..all my limbs felt strange...wait...why couldn't I feel my legs...and why did my arms feel...like...not arms?...

I tried to move again...I couldn't stand...I felt considerably shorter than usual...I finally looked down at myself...

I had no legs...

I also noticed some weird, green fluff at the edge of my...body? I couldn't tell...

I again try to stand despite not having legs. Instead, I floated up! I was confused and a bit panicked. I was only about 5 feet in the air though, and when I finally stopped moving, I didn't fall! I was just...suspended in mid-air.

I then looked at my arms, they weren't arms...they were...leaves?! And I saw more of the green fluff out of every corner of my eyes.

So, I was a floating creature with leaves for arms, apparently big eyes because I could see a lot wider and father than before, and I was covered in green fluff...

I then realized it...I figured it out...

I had turned into a Cottenee.

And I soon as I realized it, I wanted to panic, I wanted to scream. But I didn't.

'This is a dream right?'. I thought to myself. 'A simple dream that I'll wake up from soon, I'll wake up back in my bed, with Dad making dinner, and Uio playing his Nintendo Switch! And everything will be normal!'. I actually believed this was just a dream, despite how real it felt.

I saw it was still night time, but I could see pretty well thanks to the stars lighting things up. I looked behind me and saw that weird place I had been in before. It was a oval shaped white object, and it had a huge whole in the middle, which I assumed is where I came out. It must've been an egg.

'So in this dream, I was a cottonee who just hatched from it's egg.'. I thought. But that left me with a question, where were my parents at? Shouldn't I be part of some sort of group of Whimsicott or other cottonee?

I decided to float around, it was weird at first, not having legs, but I quickly got the hang of it, and it was actually pretty fun! Being able to fly around without a care in the world.

I was in a forest, trees scattered everywhere. I saw a couple other Pokémon, there was an owl-like creature with big eyes and what looked like on one leg perched on a tree, a hoothoot.

Then I saw a different creature, it was a small purple rat-like pokemon, it scattered out from a bush and down into another one. It was a Rattata.

I then heard a low growling sound, it came from another bush, I saw two small, dog-like Pokémon, with orange chins and black fur, and a bigger creature that looked similar, It was two houndour and a houndoom! And they looked angry.

I had no idea what to do, so I did the smartest thing, flew the HELL outta there!

I looked back to see if they were chasing me, fortunately, they weren't. But in my big rush to escape, I didn't watch where I was going, so I ran head first into a tree and blacked out again...

I woke up, it was light outside now. I looked up, the sun was overhead. So it was about noon...I started to wonder why I hadn't woken up yet, but I just guessed this was one of those long lasting dreams. Or maybe I was in a coma or something? I sure hoped not...

I was able to get a better look at the area, it was a beautiful forest with big green trees, flourished green grass, and beautiful roses, daisies, and other flowers. And the sun shining down on it made it look even more amazing! It was an incredible sight.

I was fascinated for probably like 5 minutes. Until I heard another growling sound, one very similar to the previous night... I searched around, seeing if they had found me, but then I realized.

It was just the sound of my own stomach.

I then started to think about how long it had been since I had eaten. This whole "thing" had happened at night...so one day? No...when I hatched it was morning, then I passed out and woke up in the night, then pretty much knocked myself out and woke up in the noon. So it had been l nearly 3 days without eating anything. No wonder I was hungry!

I then tried to think of what I could eat, I saw no berries or anything around here...

Then I realized, I'm a Pokemon. So, I should be able to talk to other Pokemon right? I flew over to a rattata.

"Um...excuse me?". I said. I noticed my voice was 10 times light then it used to be. Which freaked me out a bit.

"Hm?" The rattata turned and looked at me. "Whatcha need?". His voice sounded pretty much like a rat's voice should, squeaky and innocent, although his had a deepness to it.

"Umm, do you know where I can find some food?". I asked. He shook his head. "Sorry gal, I don't know.". He scurried away.

I sighed and flew around some more. Where could some food be?

I then heard a cry, it sounded like another rattata, but this one a female. Then I heard more screams. What was going on?

Then I smelled something, something...burning?

I turned around and saw multiple trees set ablaze...and the fire was spreading fast...

And it was coming towards me.

I started flying as fast as I could. (Which, mind you, wasn't very fast.) The fire was getting closer and closer! I looked ahead, oh shit...fire was covering all the trees, I was trapped!

I coughed, I couldn't breathe with all this fire. It was too hot for a human to survive! Let alone any grass type!

I looked and saw a small gap, it was a way out! The only way out!

I flew and flew! I was sweating and coughing and I thought it was over, this was it. The gap was closing in. I was going slower and slower because I was getting more tired and hot by the second. And just when I thought all hope was lost...

I was there.

I flew through the gap, but some of the fire hit me, and trust me, it hurt! More then it should've to be honest.

I was covered in tiny embers and smoke and burn marks...but I was alive...

I then...blacked out again.

Hope you guys enjoyed, this is only the first chapter, but I tried my best! Sorry there was so much blacking out XD anyways! Hope you enjoyed! :3


End file.
